DESCRIPTION (Adapted From The Abstract Provided By Applicant): This competitive application seeks continued support for graduate, M.D./Ph.D., and post-doctoral training in the clinical and laboratory investigation of traumatic brain injury and/or its sequelae. This training grant utilizes faculty expertise drawn from the Departments of Anatomy, Neurology, Pharmacology, Psychology and Neurosurgery. Each of the participating faculty has an extensive track record in studying either the direct neural vascular consequences of traumatic brain injury or some of its potential sequelae in terms of ischemia and/or epilepsy. The participating faculty use stateoftheart techniques to address issues relevant to the pathobiology of traumatic brain injury and its treatment. The current training grant requests support for 4 pre-doctoral and four post-doctoral students. It is anticipated that 50% of the pre-doctoral trainees will be enrolled in the M.D./Ph.D. track, while 50% of the post-doctoral trainees will possess the M.D. degree. Particular emphasis will be placed upon the recruitment of under-represented minority fellows utilizing a strong mechanism already in place at the Medical College of Virginia, Virginia Commonwealth University. It is anticipated that this training program will result in the production of M.D., M.D./Ph.D. and Ph.D. graduates exceptionally welltrained in multiple areas related to the study of traumatic brain injury. It is our longrange hope that such welltrained clinical and basic scientists will continue their research in this area and, thereby, contribute to an enhanced body of knowledge leading to better and more rational treatments of traumatic braininjured humans.